1. Field of Invention
This invention is in the field of storage equipment for storing golf equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf bag "hangers" are known in the artsuch as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,581 to Arnold. This patent appears to disclose a series of mental "fingers" used to support a golf bag at its strap ring and having bent wire elements used to support golf shoes.